Dardo de Amor
by mimichanMC
Summary: Shampoo tiene un nuevo metodo para poder atrapar a Ranma, pero afortunadamente... no todo le sale bien. un fic de humor por favor pasa y diviertete un poco.POR FIN CAPITULO DOS A LEER MAS LES VALE QUE LES GUSTE DEJENME UN REVIEW
1. primera parte

_Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

_**"Dardo De Amor"**_

_**By Mimi Chan**_

**_notas para empezar: _**

(_cursivas entre parentesis_): todas mis notas de autor... si y son muchas ¬¬

"parentesis": pensamiento de los personajes o ironias

**negritas**: palabras que deben ser resaltadas

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En una tarde calurosa de verano (_sonó a empiezo de un libro como el retrato de Dorian Grey jaja jaja jaja no tiene nada que ver….si, lo advierto, este es uno de esos locos y desvergonzados fics míos, espero que lo disfruten, si y me meteré las veces que yo quiera, esta vez el fic es para mi, jaja jaja jaja así que si no les gusta… no me importa…no, no es cierto, solo relájense se los aseguro se van a divertir_ ) Shampoo estaba muy entusiasmada, traía aun paquete que acaban de dejar en la puerta que había hecho traer desde china.

Abuela, abuela, mira, ha llegado por fin.

En serio Shampoo.

Si abuela, mira.

Abrió el paquete donde venia un pequeño arco con tres dardos color rosa con la punta rosa en forma de corazón.

si los reconozco pequeña., son los dardos del amor.

Los he esperado tanto tiempo

Los dardos del amor – comenzó a explicar la abuela – (_se han dado cuenta de cómo siempre hace lo mismo, siempre que aparece una nueva técnica, un ataque nuevo, un enemigo desconocido y anexas ella siempre sabe que y de donde viene supongo que es la ventaja de haber vivido mas de 3000 años…. Auch ahu auch, no en la cabeza no por favor, tengo fisuras delicadas, auch… Ahaaaa jeje Ahaaaa que milagro que hace por aquí…. Yo como pude haber dicho eso para nada…. A si, como decía, es la ventaja de ser una persona con tanta experiencia y estudiar tanto y tener siempre tiempo para verse bella…. Si no hay problema abuela…a si volvamos a la historia_) hará que la persona que sea flechada por ellos se enamore de la primera persona que vea en ese momento, si logras que el prometido te mire y se enamore e ti solo por un día quizás finalmente logres que se case contigo.

Si y lo voy a lograr. – dijo con una mirada felina y maliciosa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

así Shampoo al día siguiente desde temprano puso manos ala obra, muy temprano fue al doyo Tendo, sabía de ante mano que su entrenamiento matinal antes del colegio, y así, hay estaba su adorado Wode airen y su gordo bofo y estupido padre (_oye, oye, oye, no fui yo aclaro, señor Saotome, no me mire así, y aleje ese bambú de mi, si quiere reclamar algo dígale a Shampoo, si a Shampoo, si aja ¬¬ ahora resulta que no oyó nada… a sí volvamos a la historia… oiga recoja esas fichas de Shogy no las deje tiradas aquí_) no sabia como a veces lograba sacarlo de combate.

vamos chico no te distraigas.

Concéntrate tu si no quieres quedar mal herido anciano

Ja, te debes creer mucho si crees que puedes vencer a tu padre.

No me creo, lo soy.

Eso esta por verse.

Y así veía en entrenamiento matinal, como el de todas las mañanas atacándose sobre el estanque de la casa. Shampoo presta de todos los movimientos de su amado, preparo un dardo cuando vio un buen ángulo dejo ir el dardo, solo era cuestión de gritar "Nihao" y él la miraría en el acto. El dardo avanzo con velocidad pero en un movimiento calculado Ranma y su padre cambiaron de lugar y el dardo avanzo ante la mirada aterrada de Shampoo directo al trasero de Genma, ella brinco de la barda aterrada "no de ningún modo, no quiero que ese viejo me vea"

Hayyyyy.

Papá?

Genma arrastro a su hijo al estanque y ¡presto! Chica y panda mojados como peces.

papá – dijo Ranma apretando su puño a espaldas del mojado panda – no tenían necesidad de convertirme tan temprano, toma esto – y así un gracioso panda salio volando del estanque la tejado.

rayos – dijo al chica al ver al panda volando - yo no darme por vencida, yo intentar mas tarda, tú ser mío airen.

Así una linda chica e cabellos púrpuras se alejo brincando por los tejados vecinos a un conocido restauran. Mientras en el doyo Tendo un panda en la azotea reacciono balbuceando en su "lengua panda"

_gra bu gra rara fra gua gua gra gra (traduciendo: _ese muchacho que mal carácter tiene, de quien lo habrá heredado) – saco un retrato de su raído GI y lo vio – _gra bua gragea bua gra fa gua fragua bugua (traduciendo de nuevo….:_ mi querida Nodoka, tiene todo tu carácter, mi amor, como te extraño) (_bueno yo no dije que el efecto no surtiera con una fotografía no es así… además yo creo que Genma si quiere a Nodoka, si la dejo abandonada llevándose a su único hijo, es un verdadero ….he bueno lo que dijo Shampoo… y tiene un miedo terrible de que un día lo encuentre y lo mate, pero eso no significa que no la quiera cierto ;))_

Así el primer dardo quedo fuera de combate, bueno la mañana siguió normal en le doyo Tendo, un panda bajando del tejado una chica gritándole a otra que se diera prisa pues llegarían tarde al colegio y dos enramas muy quitadas de la pena desayunando arroz al vapor.

Así después de un rato una joven pareja iba corriendo por las calles de Nerima:

todo por tu culpa Ranma llegaremos tarde

ya déjame en paz histérica.

A quien le dices histérica, idiota.

Marimacho

Fenómeno.

De pronto de la nada salio una sombrilla roja que callo a los pies de Ranma perforando el piso y después de eso un inconfundible grito de batalla:

Ranma prepárate.

Ryouga que gusto, y ahora donde te perdiste, en Hiroshima, Okaido, Kobe.

Pide una disculpa a Akane por lo que le has dicho.

Ah hola que tal Ryouga.

Hola Akane – dijo rojito, rojito

**punk** - (_osease golpe en la cabeza_) – vamos cerco quieres pelear.

Siempre estoy listo

Ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde – dijo mandadote una mirada de desprecio a su pareja y luego al dulce chico perdido – nos veremos después Ryouga.

Ha…hasta luego…Akane.

Así empezó la pelea, en una barda no muy lejos pero no visible para los jóvenes estaba la chica de cabello fulgurante y purpúreo.

muy bien – dijo y empezó a preparar otro dardo. – ya que chica violenta del mazo irse y Ranma solo estar con chico cerdo ser oportunidad de Shampoo.

Así preparo bien el dardo, apuntando justo al guapísimo chico de ojos azabaches (_lo reconozco me encantan los ojos de Ranma_) lamiéndose los labios como lista para el bocado que saborearía cuando…. Una sensación arto conocida la recorrió, la sensación de hacerse pequeña y peluda, si, había tenido la desgracia de ir ala justa barda de aquella anciana que cuyo mayor habito era mojar a los desafortunados malditos de Nerima. El dardo se soltó antes de tiempo y fue en dirección los dos chicos peleando.

ahyyyy – dijo un chico quejándose.

Y ahora que, aun ni siquiera te he golpeado.

Mi espalda.

Así a los lejos se empezaron a oír las campanas del reloj del colegio Furinkan. Anunciando la hora que se cerrarían las puertas para no abrieres en horas (_jua jua jua a perdón lo que pasa es que de pequeña a mi me mandan a hacer eso en mi colegio una que otra vez si se disfruta mucho, es tener ¡el poder, jua jua jua, además era niña bien portada tenía el privilegio, bueno se me quito por el tiempo y las malas compañía además de… bueno volvamos a la historia_)

lo siento es tarde ya me debo ir, continuamos mas tarde Ryouga.

Saotome.

Ah hola Ryouga – dijo una chica a su espalda y volteo y su mirada se lleno de brillo, jamás había visto a esa chica tan bonita como ese día.

Ukyou….

Bueno la mañana comenzó a caminar tranquila para los chicos en el Colegio, Ryouga… bueno digamos que se estaba ejercitando y Shampoo o mejor dicho Shampis llegando la Neko Hanten después de haber dejado a Moose todo arañado y mal herido, pensó que quizás así si recibiría sus fervientes abrazos, (**_pobecito_**) en la entrada ante la mirada curiosa de la gente que estaba entrando. Y a la otra tanta que estaba aplaudiendo ante el espectáculo en las mesas (_jeje jeje digo seria interesante probar que tan efectivo es para atraer clientes una cosa así… creo que… bueno volvamos a la historia_)

como te fue querida?

Miau – dijo la pequeña gata muy molesta entrando a la cocina (_yo no me atrevo a traducir a Shampoo en verdad que solo dios sabe que cosa pudo haber dicho yo no me atrevo_) después de un segundo salio la chica de cabello púrpura ajustándose su siempre ceñido traje rosa.

Has perdido muchos trajes así querida, debes tener mas cuidado.

Si abuela

Y como te fue?

Mal, muy mal, he perdido dos dardos uno con el padre de airen y otro con chico cerdo.

Solo te queda uno entonces. (_aritmética aplicada… que yo dije que me metería todo lo que yo quisiera a ver quien me lo impide, quien me lo impide :b)_

_Si_

Bien, esperemos mejor a que el prometido este solo querida, no puede haber mas errores.

Si abuela.

Así la chica de los cabello púrpuras espero, paso la mañana, y todo siguió su curso hasta la hora de la salida, Ranma fue directo a casa mientras que Nabiki había acompañado a Akane al centro comercial (_yo también la llevaría miren que, que buenas ofertas debe conseguir siempre $$_) Shampoo llegaba al doyo preparándose para un ultimo ataque y Ryouga… bueno…digamos que estaba… corriendo .

Bien Ranma ya tenía mucho tiempo entrenando en el doyo, solo, su padre según le dijo Kasumi de pronto había tomados su cosas y dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante, y Ryouga, él en verdad esperaba que apareciera de un momento a otro para continuar su batalla de la mañana, pero nada, no aparecía y estaba impacientándose mucho (_bueno es que estaba algo…ocupado_).

Así la chica de los cabello púrpuras se aseguro de que todo el tiempo su querido airen se mantuviera solo, no podía equivocarse e nuevo, chico cerdo no aparecía y su padre tampoco quizá sería una buena oportunidad, tenía que estar muy alerta, vigilarlo para no equivocarse de nuevo, el dardo tenía que dar en Ranma esta vez. quizá el peor error de Shampoo fue precisamente concentrarse demasiado en Ranma: en sus movimientos, en sus músculos, en su respiración agitada, en esa delicada capa de sudor que se formaba en su pecho descubierto mientras entrenaba, en las gotas del mismo que caían de su frente al piso, en sus ojos concertados y fieros como los de un dragón, en su perfecta piel quemada apenas por el sol, en su cabello crespo y negro moviéndose como un látigo en el aire (_cielos… a mi me da algo_) en su boca en sus labios carnosos, (_bueno chicas nadie pero nadie aquí que ha visto a Ranma entrenando no se ha regocijado con este mismo espectáculo, no seamos mojigatas, todas nos hemos fijado_) en todos esos pequeños detalles que la tenían loca por él que la hacían desearlo cada día mas, en su fuerza en su poder, en la sangre de su venas (_miserable chupa sangre… ha ni hao Shampoo como estas…yoooo….tu abuela te dijo queeee… no yo para nada…a esa no, es mi marca de enjuague de cabello… claro que no… si aja…bueno so vemos luego, shia shen… shu eso estuvo cerca ella es amenazante cuando quiere… bueno volvamos a la historia creo que me mantendré un poco mas callada, por mi propia seguridad ;)…_ quizás por eso no se fijo cuando las otras dos Tendo entraron a la casa después de sus compras y que Akane estaba acercándose al doyo empujada a empellones por Nabiki que decía que su prometido tenía que darle el visto bueno a su vestido nuevo, mientras esta vociferaba algo normal como "yo por que tengo que pedirles opiniones a ese fenómeno"

De pronto Shampoo salio de ese hechizo llamado Ranma y preparo su dardo, y una vez que vio su blanco seguro soltó la flecha, pero justo en ese momento dos chicos brincaron en la barda girándola al piso y se alejaron corriendo.

Ay pero que rayos – dijo Ranma quejándose, algo le había pinchado en la espalda.

Entra – dijo Nabiki corriendo al puerta y aventando a su hermana al doyo dejándola parada en el quicio con un bonito vestido color blanco y su cabeza gacha y sonrojada – dinos Ranma que tal te parece el vestido.

Él no dijo nada, a decir verdad le importaba un bledo el vestido. Hay estaba la criatura mas hermosa que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra, justo hay delante de él, sintió de pronto como si toda su sangre hirviera en un instante y toda ella era belleza en ese momento él solo deseaba…deseaba.

Akane subió su mirada a la de su prometido, y lo miro, se sintió invadida por un miedo repentino, él la miraba como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto, mirándola como si estuviera desnuda y le dio miedo, mejor dicho **pánico. **En ese omento Shampoo se levanto y brinco por la barda y vio la escena Ranma mirando a Akane, no hubo un segundo razonamiento, solo **Ranma mirando a Akane**.

nooooo – grito la chica en la barda y todos la voltearon a ver, mientras ella se acerco a Akane con sus bomboris en mano.

Pero Shampoo que haces – dijo Akane asustada por la feroz mirada de la chica.

No te atrevas a tocarla Shampoo – dijo de pronto Ranma entre ellas dos cortado el campo visual.

No, dardo ser para Shampoo no para chica violenta de mazo.

Dardo? De que hablas?

Te matare – trato de arremeter

No – Ranma sin pensar simplemente la golpeo, como nunca lo hubiera hecho y salio volando en los cielos de Nerima como solo… él… acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Ranma… - Akane no supo que decir, él la había defendido, siempre lo hacia cierto pero nunca de esa manera tan… (_espacial…Ahmmm aérea… eólica… no_) feroz – yo…gracias.

Nunca permitiría que te pasara algo malo – dijo clavándole su mirada azul.

Ranma?

Akane…mi Akane – ella abrió muchísimo los ojos mientras el se acercaba a ella y Nabiki maldecía por no traer su cámara.

Que… que es lo que tienes?

Yo quiero… quiero - dijo rodándola de la cintura – quiero darte un beso.

Qu…

No el dio mas tiempo, se acerco a su rostro y la beso, en un principio Akane no supo como responder, él estaba besándola, y Dioses¡ con que fervor la estaba besando, no sabía como responder, al cabo de un segundo, quizá, respondió en una mínima medida y él lo noto arremetiendo con mas pasión incitándola a abrir la boca y ahondar mas el beso, cuando Akane sintió esto se asusto y lo empujo.

Pero que te pasa como te atreves?

Yo… que me pasa – dijo tocando su frente y tallándose los ojos, pero la volteo a ver de nuevo – Akane. - dijo suavemente y se empezó a acercar de nuevo – yo quiero…

No, nada de eso… que te pasa?

Quiero…quiero…

No, aléjate de mí.

Akane hecho a correr por toda la casa seguida de cerca por su prometido que le daba tregua en mínima medida pues el juego le parecía divertido.

papá ayúdame – fue lo que por instinto grito Akane

Su padre salio al quite por su pequeña niña… que terrible villano la perseguía ahora,… un monstruo, una amazona, un pervertido, quien le quería poner una mano encima.

papá ayúdame por favor.

La chica corría en el patio seguida por…Ranma?... bueno la chica continuó corriendo, ahora hasta con espectadores, la familia veía entre sorprendida y divertida el espectáculo. Nabiki seguía loca buscando su cámara sin encontrarla, sus padres llorando en el quicio de la puerta y Kasumi en la cocina preparando té, seguro su hermana y Ranma tendrían sed después de su carrera.

Pero la carrera no se prolongo por mucho, pues él decidió darle fin atrapando a su presa en un abrazo fuerte.

Akane mi amor.

Pero que te pasa?

Akane no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de besarte, de abrazarte, de…

Ranma… - dijo casi asustada.

La abrazo de nuevo y la volvió a besar, con una ansia increíble, ella ya no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo tímidamente y ahondo un poco el beso.

Ranma – llego gritando Shampoo de nuevo interrumpiéndolos –tú… tú… como fuiste capaz de golpearme – lo pateo y fue a dar dentro del estanque convirtiéndose en chica.

Pero que rayos te pasa – dijo "ella" saliendo del estanque molesto

Como te atreves a besar a Akane enfrente de mi – dijo completamente furica.

**QUE YO QUE?**

Ranma – lo miraba Akane delante de él

Como… yo… no… pude… hacer… eso…

Ranma – dijo ahora una furiosa Akane, su aura de batalla a todo lo que daba y con toda la pinta de lagrimas en sus ojos – eres un canalla.

Bueno la escena siguiente era clara, Ranma volando por los cielos de Nerima completamente confundido, del cielo vio una pareja corriendo pero no por demasiado, pues llego a tierra firme.

Shampoo que demonios le hiciste a Ranma – dijo un segundo después solo un poco pero muy poco mas tranquila.

No te emociones niña, ese dardo no era para ti, era para mi

Si y entonces por que no anda tras de ti como un loco, porque anda tras de mi.

Tú te metiste en mi camino, pero hallare la forma de remediarlo – dicho esto brinco por la barda.

No tardo mucho en llegar al Neko Hanten.

abuela.

que pasa pequeña?

Es chiquilla, esa Akane se trago mi dardo, Ranma la vio primero y ahora anda tras ella como un loco.

Como loco dices?

La anda persiguiendo y besando todo el tiempo.

Mi nievecita ay que lastima, no pensé que podría verla a ella primera que calamidad.

por que abuela?

Cuando el hombre que es flechado ve a al mujer de la que ya esta enamorado, este incrementa unas 10 veces mas el sentimiento y puede llegar a se un fuerte **afrodisíaco.**

QUEEEEEEEE?

Creo que la única manera de que no ocurra una desgracia es que el prometido este en forma femenina el mayor plazo de tiempo posible hasta que termine el hechizo si no…

Ahaaaa, no eso si que no, no es posible.

Así Shampoo salio del Neko Hanten toda velocidad, mas aquella platica tan interesante, había sido oída por mas de un a persona.

esta es mi oportunidad de sacar a Saotome de mi camino – diciendo esto el chico pato desapareció por las bardas del café – gato.

Mientras en el doyo Tendo, Akane estaba furiosa en su habitación "¡**ese imbecil**! Como se atreve, primero me besa… así… y luego dice que no se acuerda de nada, cretino, estupido, degenerado, estupido, pervertido…como lo odio"

Mientras afuera en el árbol justo frente a su ventana cerrada estaba él o en este caso ella con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y completamente confundido "y ahora que habré hecho mal, por alguna razón ella me mando a volar mas fuerte de lo acostumbrado, que habré hecho?" sin pensar mucho mas se acero a la ventana y toco.

Ella oyó el toquido de su ventana advirtiendo enseguida quien era, corrió la ventana y se enfrento contra los ojos ahora mas azules cual turquesas de su "prometido" en la ventana, su mirada delataba estar confundido y arrepentido? Por extraño que fuera.

puedo entrar.

Si, pasa – dijo dejándolo entrar a su habitación dejando al ventaba abierta, no estropearía otro cristal por su culpa si se le ocurría decir algo inteligente justo ahora.

Oye… que barbaridad hice esta ves – dijo y ella bajo la mirada triste y sonrojada "él realmente no lo recuerda…" – dímelo por favor, te prometo que haré lo que sea para enmendarlo

Ranma – dijo con una sonrisa triste – quizá solo hubiera una manera de enmendarlo pero no te lo diré

Por que?

En serio no te acuerda de lo que hiciste

No, en serio, lo único que recuerdo fue hoy en la mañana algo me dolía en la espalda y después de eso solo hasta que llego Shampoo y me pateo en el estanque, que fue lo que hice esta vez

Es que…

En ese momento de la ventana abierta entro un pequeño globo que fue reventado por una pequeña daga cayendo agua caliente sobre Ranma, otras tres dagas entraron atrancando la puerta y luego la ventana se oyeron ruidos se corrió rápido y se oyó una voz afuera.

Saotome aprovecha

Mosse?

Akane – dijo el de nuevo con esa voz que la asustaba

Que te pasa…

Quiero…

Ranma.

Él se empezó a acercar lentamente a ella y la abrazo, ella estaba paralizada por el miedo cuando sintió las manos de su prometido en su cintura, como calor despedía de sus manos, como su piel tembló a su solo tacto y empezó a respirar anormalmente. Lo vio hay delante de ella con sus ojos entrecerrados y mirándola con una mirada que la atravesaba, la asustaba, no era miedo, no se parecía la miedo de que el pudiera hacerle algo si no al miedo de lo que ella justo en ese momento quería que le hiciera. (_Me encanta como se oye eso Jeje_)

Ranma por favor no

Akane no me quiero ir…

Es que yo… por favor – dijo mientras esa mirada menos que aterradora que tenia Ranma en sus ojos combinada con otra que podía ser incluso lujuriosa la llevaba caminando hacia atrás con miedo.

No, no me iré – dijo y en un movimiento muy rápido la alcanzo de una brazo y la jalo contra él como queriendo fundirla en su cuerpo- no te soltare me entiendes

Es que…

Shhhh – dijo posando un solo dedo en su boca de uniforma en la que ella se estremeció

La abrazo mas fuerte hundiéndose en su cabello, aspirando profundamente su aroma y sosteniéndola fuerte de la espalda, ella se puso muy nerviosa "por favor suéltame…por favor" dictaba para el su mente sin que su boca pudiera pronunciarlo, pero ya no pudo pensar cuando él se acerco a su cuello y comenzó a besarla.

Un calor exótico comenzó a recorrerla por todo su cuerpo, iniciando de ese lugar en su cuello donde él tenía sus labios y la impregnaba con su saliva, un camino caliente se marcaba de su cuello empezando a subir por él, marcando los huesos en su cuello llegando a su barbilla que lamió, beso y mordió suavemente mientras un sonido desconocido escapaba de su garganta que pareció incitar mas a Ranma que la había abrazado mas fuerte como si presionándola fuera a desvanecer la existencia de su ropa. Akane no pudo ni reaccionar, solo se quedo estática, cuando él se decidió finalmente a besarla, solo segundo después casi instintivamente lo rodeo con sus brazos por su cuello y comenzó a responder.

Ranma sintió como Akane abandono su resistencia y se derritió contra él en un abrazo, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás llevándola consigo, solo sintió el borde de la cama de ella y se empezó a reclinar, sus sentidos se sentían nublados, no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando solo podía sentir por dentro aun enorme necesidad que podía calmar solo con ella, la necesitaba a ella.

Akane sintió como su resistencia y su racionalidad se perdía, él la estaba borrando, solo sintió como lentamente se inclinaba hacia abajo, un ultimo pensamiento atravesó su cabeza, que todo eso era un sueño, que en un momento impactaría contra el piso y se despertaría de ese hermoso sueño como alguna que otra mañana, pero solo sintió en su espalda la presencia de las manos de él y la suavidad del colchón, no era un sueño, todo seguía hay, sus manos, su boca, su calor, todo era real, y entonces decidió que fuera real o no, ya no lo pensaría y se abandono por completo

Todo desapareció por completo, todo… hasta que en la ventana se oyó un estruendo y apareció una amazona con una cubeta de agua que arrojo enseguida derramándola sobre las dos chicas. Un segundo después dos chicas sobre una misma cama, ambas en un abrazo que podía considerarse complicado, dos camisas a medio abrir, y dos respiraciones agitadas, dos ojos muy asombrados chocaron entonces.

Ranma como te atreves

Pero, que rayos pasa – dijo apenas volteando a ver a la amazona

Tu no lo recuerdas de nuevo – dijo Akane tímidamente debajo de él

Que rayos se supone que debo de…- de pronto se dio cuenta en que posición estaba cuando sintió en su mano la piel desnuda de la espalda de Akane – ahaaaaaaaaaaa

Grito y salto fuera de la cama, mientras vio su prometida que se apresuraba a cerrarse la blusa, noto entonces que la suya también estaba medio abrir y se apresuro a hacer lo mismo.

nos vamos de aquí – dijo Shampoo y tomo a Ranma de la coleta y la jalo fuera por la ventana, él ni se inmuto estaba demasiado en shock.

Ranma – salio suave de la boca de Akane al recordar por un instante todo lo que había pasado.

Casi como agujonzazos en su cabeza callo en conclusiones, Ranma se portaba desorientado y confuso como chica y como chico el era… bueno el se portaba como… sus mejillas subieron 50 tonos y se dio cuenta que ella también… bueno ella… (_Vamos chica solo dilo el se portaba como un animalito en celo contigo y tu con él… no me pongas esa cara 'kane que sabes que es verdad… si lo que digas volvamos a la historia_) "esa loca se lo llevo fue lo que salto a su cabeza echando a patadas a todo los demás pensamientos

Shampoo.

No dijo mas salto de la misma ventana en pos de la amazona y su prometido.

Ranma y Shampoo por u parte estaba corriendo a decir verdad, Shampoo estaba corriendo y jalando a Ranma tras de ella, Ranma solo se había dejado guiar mas sumido en sus pensamientos que nada. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Akane en su habitación pidiéndole una disculpa por algo que ni siquiera sabia que había sido y después de una sensación extraña estar con Akane, en su cama, abrazándola, con sus camisas abiertas y rompiendo….

**UN BESO** – grito y se detuvo ene. Acto jalando a shampoo- que rayos, pero que paso ahora, por que me llevas, que pasa dímelo.

Ranma no pasar nada wode airen

No te creo yo y Akane… no lo se pero algo pasaba cuando tu llegaste.

No, no pasar nada.

Que fue lo que me hiciste, primero Akane enfureció conmigo por la mañana y después ella y yo…

No lo digas, no lo digas

Tú lo sabes. Dímelo

No, no te diré nada, y no te dejare hasta mañana, tu no volver con chica violenta del mazo.

No la insultes, si no me dices la verdad, te juro que nunca mas te volveré a dirigir la palabra, se que algo me hiciste y me vas a decir que es

Ranma…

**Dímelo** – dijo exigiendo violento.

Akane llegaba al parque cuando oyó gritar a esa "chica" y se dirigió a esa voz, los vio cerca pero su instinto la hizo quedarse escondida tras un árbol.

bueno yo….

Dímelo o no respondo.

Está bien – dijo y él la soltó – yo en la mañana fui a tu casa y yo… bueno… de china me llego…

Habla de una buena vez.

Dardos de amor – Ranma puso la cara de: y se supone que yo debo saber que demonios es eso (_no me pregunten como es la cara yo tampoco puedo describirla a pesar de que seguro siempre la estoy poniendo como cuando te preguntan: y tu sabes sacar el puntaje Z…? alguien que no sea físico matemático sabes que demonios es el puntaje Z ¬¬ volvamos a la historia_) – bueno ser dardos que hacer enamorar de la primera persona que ver por veinticuatro horas… yo solo querer pasar día felices.

Ranma callo en cuanta como aguijonazos en su cabeza (_Hey quien dejo entrar a mi historia esos malditos bichos de Naraku, alguien que me de insecticida… gracias… volvamos ala historia antes de que Naraku se entere)_ en el doyo cuando llego de la escuela a él le había picado algo en su espalda y en al puerta a la primera persona que vio fue…

Akane.

Si pero no se como Shampoo pensar, tu estar como loco detrás de ella, tu… tu desearla como… mujer.

No recordar que hacer cuando Shampoo llegar.

Yo…

Y de pronto todo empezó a bombardearlo, recordó nítido y claro todo, besos, mordiscos, abrazos, caricias y ella… ella, saco seguido un luminoso sonrojo lo adorno, ella también había cooperado, ella había hecho… cosas.. Ella se… "movía".

"un dardo de amor" Akane escucho todo atentamente, no podía ser, de nuevo todo era cosa de un truco, otra bandita, otra vez, de nuevo todo era contra su voluntad y eso le dio muchísima tristeza.

Como te atreves, como se te ocurrió semejante cosa

Solo querer se felices jun día.

Ranma sintió aquella punzada en el pecho de ser observado, volteo y la vio allí su prometida detrás de él con una cara de amargura enorme y apunto de llorar.

Akane...

Todo era mentira, de nuevo todo era mentira – dicho esto se hecho a correr.

Akane no.

Ranma dejarla ir

Te voy a decir esto una sola vez Shampoo (_aunque si se lo dijera 500 igual no lo entendería… para nada Shampoo yo admiro tu tenacidad como podría yo burlarme… si, ejem.. veré si puedo contratar un equipo de seguridad si no simplemente no llegare al final de esta historia… volvamos a al historia_) – ni siquiera con ese maldito dardo habrías logrado que yo te quisiera, ahora no se si quiera i podemos ser amigos, tu… solo hazme un favor, **no me sigas**

Dicho esto hecho a correr tras su prometida saltando por las azoteas y la amazona solo conjeturaba algo de no darse por vencida. Ranma no tuvo que andar mucho para poder alcanzar ala chica que corría por la calle con clara dirección al doyo Tendo, bajo a tierra frente a ella y la tomo de los brazos sin dejarla ir.

Akane espera

Suéltame – dijo enfadada, su única manera de ocultar su tristeza – aléjate de mi

Escúchame.

Ya escuche lo suficiente, no lo entiendes, vete.

Yo no quiero irme

No lo has comprendido, no eres tú, es esa cosa que shampoo puso en tu cuerpo.

No, no lo es.

Enriéndelo, no seas ciego.

No Akane, escúchame.

No. No lo entiendes, tu te comportas así conmigo por que ella te hizo algo, eso no era para mi, tu no eres así nunca conmigo.

Akane hay una cosa real – dijo y en cualquier otra oportunidad se hubiera acobardado (_un minuto por favor, amigos: Mimi se levanta y recibe afectuosamente a su invitado "Que tal Miroku como estas… si yo muy bien… si recibiste mi mensaje… si solo quiero que no dejes entrar a nadie, si algunas chicas bonitas van a venir aquí seguramente… si Miroku toda la noche te dejare verlas…si gracias eres un encanto. Mimi regresa a la computadora… lo que algunos hombres harían por paginas de adultos pero bueno al menos ya podré escribir tranquila_) mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo no sabe controlarse audio esta contigo… mi cuerpo te exige

Ya lo recuerdas – dijo agachando la cara muy avergonzada.

Hace solo un minuto

… - ella no pudo sentirse mas apenada en toda su vida – todo…si Akane todo – dijo dejando sobre entendido que también recordaba sobre ella – cada parte de mi te exige…no puedo explicártelo, pero no es como siempre, no es como ayer, yo ya sentía cosas por ti ayer… yo… yo te quiero

no me digas anda – dijo agachando su rostro ahora de un sentimiento diferente – no eres tu, es el dardo.

No.

Lo es

No lo es y te lo voy a demostrar

Como?

Mañana, mañana volveré a la normalidad, no volveré a tocarte hasta mañana al atardecer y seré todo el tiempo hombre

Ranma

Tendrás que oírme mañana entonces

No lo entiendes… seguro mañana lo olvidaras todo.

No lo haré, te lo aseguro

Vayamos a casa quieres estoy cansada, olvidemos todo, nada paso esta noche.

No, no lo olvidare, algo paso contigo esta noche, y yo me di cuanta

Olvídalo quieres, yo pensé que eras tu… na que importa lo que yo pensé – dijo deprimida.

Ambos llegaron a casa, mientras todo se disponía para la cena, ella llego y se entro a un lado de sus padres (_si sus padres, papá biológico y político_ ) y él entro a la cocina, consiguió agua caliente con Kasumi y entonces esa tortura comenzó.

Akane estaba allí, como siempre como cualquier otro día, pero en ese momento al verla un escalofrió lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, su corazón se acelero, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y todo su espacio desapareció, en verdad era como si todo lo que sentía por ella se hubiera multiplicado 10 veces, casi se sintió enfermo "enfermo de la falta de ella" cada parte de su cuerpo la exigía, toda su piel reclamaba su calor, su boca la esencia de la suya, su mirada perderse en la suya, su cuerpo entero ser uno con el de ella y eso era una tortura, pero lo debía soportar, tenía que hacerlo, debía demostrárselo.

Así se sentó a su lado y la miro muy serio, ella le devolvió la mirada un segundo y la volvió a desviar al tablero, con un rabillo del ojo observo a Ranma y su pecho ascendía y descendía despacio y rápido, sus manos en puños a sus lados y por un momento le preocupo, él era en parte conciente de lo que le ocurría, si él en realidad sabia lo que decía…si él en realidad podía ser racional, quizás lo que le había dicho podía ser sincero, cerro sus ojos y casi oró para que ese "yo te quiero" pudiera ser real.

Él la miro, como ascendía y su mano a su pecho y cerraba sus ojos, cada movimiento regaba en el aire su esencia, su propia fragancia, exquisita, abrasadora, acariciante, sensual. Con su mirada siguió el movimiento de su mano, subiendo a su pecho, cerca de su corazón, recorriendo de hay su figura, su pecho, su estomago, su cintura, casi empujándolo a ella.

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo volteo a ver, su mirada precio incluso dolorosa ella quiso reconfortarlo miro tranquila y sonrió "espero no equivocarme… espero que mañana puedas decirme algo…Ranma"

Lejos de que esa sonrisa lo llegara afectar mas lo lleno de calma, fue como una brisa fresca en comparación con el calor que ella estaba regando en el aire a su alrededor "que significa esto…es que acaso… esa sonrisa puede atravesar su piel… será que amo mas esa sonrisa de lo que deseo su piel"(_ahaaaaaaaaaaa lo se la primera de muchas frases cursis en el fic_ ) espanto ese pensamiento de su cabeza cuando ella se levanto rumbo a la cocina, solo pudo verla irse moviéndose, moviendo el aire, dispersando su aroma como olas en el aire de nuevo, torturándolo de nuevo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa cena fue bastante singular, como siempre ellos se sentaron juntos en la mesa, él estaba bastante extraño por sobre todos, su postura estaba tieso literalmente comiendo su arroz casi como autómata y para lo que sabían observar su aura estaba brillante, intensa, de un color rojo azulado, ese no era ki de batalla, era ki de emoción, quien lo sabia leer como el maestro Happozai por primera vez no dijo nada y no por que no supiera que pasaba, si no por que sabía perfectamente que pasaba pero no lo entendía, esa aura era aura de amor, mezclada con otra cosa, pero no sabia por que la tenia tan activa, lo único que sabía era que esa niña a su lado era la que la provocaba, pero ella no estaba haciendo nada para provocarlo y esa aura brillaba así solo cuando alguien la provocaba, eso era lo que mas desconcertado lo tenia.

Ranma – dijo a chica suavemente a su lado

Ahaaaa… si dime Akane – dijo tratando de no ponerle mucha atención.

Me pasas los nabos por favor.

Yo por que – dijo casi asustado

Por favor.

El tomo el tazón de los nabos y ella los tomó llegando a tocar ligeramente un solo dedo de su mano.

Ranma estaba casi chispeando entonces, su aura se encendió aun mas a un color intenso azul que casi parecía poder quemarlo el maestro casi se callo de su zabutones en la mesa al verlo y lo entendió "esa es aura de deseo… pero como diablos ha crecido tanto"

eh chico

que quiere maestro?

Quieres que te ayude?

A que – dijo atendiéndolo y Akane igual.

A controlar tu estado de… animo.

Todos en al mesa l vieron extrañados especialmente Akane y Ranma

ni idea, ni me pondrá un dedo encima, puede empeorarlo todo.

Como quieras, pero si sigues en esa aura constante, ni siquiera podrás dormir, yo se lo que te digo.

Todo mundo se quedo con cara de "What" (_o0_), pero el maestro termino su arroz y Salio de la ahí dejándolos con la duda. Así la cena continuó en relativa calma.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y ala hora de dormir….

Dicho y hecho, Ranma solo lograba revolcarse en su cama como un loco cerraba los ojos y allí estaba ella, besos, abrazos, caricias y el sueño salía por la ventaba volando dejándolo cocinarse como cangrejo en su deseo (_Ahaaaa jajajajajajajaja perdón me he imaginado a Ranma cangrejo jajajajajajaja_), quizás se arrepentiría de hacer lo que haría pero no podía mas, sentía como si en cualquier momento su futon se incendiaria y terminaría quemándose vivo (_Ahaaaa jajajajajaja me lo he vuelto a imaginar que cómico…. Buen trabajo Miroku Ranma pelea por que Miroku lo deje pasar en la puerta de mi habitación no estoy hablando en serio Ranma anda vuelve a la historia niño esto te va a gustar… volvamos todos a la historia_) así que se levanto y fue al cuarto del maestro, solo esperaba que no hubiera salido de casería.

Al llegar a su habitación grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sentado en una pila de ropa intima, fumando de su pipa como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

te estaba esperando – dijo con la voz mas tétrica que pudiera haber encontrado

que sabe usted anciano?

No mucho, solo lo que veo, tu mezcla de emociones por esa chiquilla, es la primera vez que la veo "ASÍ", que fue lo que te paso?

Fue shampoo, ella uso conmigo algo llamado, dardos de amor.

Ha si, que buenos recuerdos, recuerdo bien esos dardos, solo harán que te enamores de la primera persona que veas por veinticuatro horas, a menos que…

Que anciano? dígame lo que sabe.

A menos de que tu ya estés enmarado de esa persona

…. – Ranma solo pudo agachar el rostro sonrojado.

Ya veo muchacho, el efecto es así de poderosos en realidad, nunca me había tocado ver lo, hasta donde se, si estas ya enamorado de esa persona el dardo hará que tu amor se incremente 10 veces y puede convertiros en un fuerte afrodisíaco, que afortunado Ranma…

Que afortunado ni que mis polainas (_a propósito alguien sabe que demonios es una polaina, yo solo la pongo por que es una especie de insulto no muy fuerte y yo no soy una niña grosera… aunque no lo crean… bueno volvamos a la historia_) esto es horrible, yo no puedo acercarme a Akane así

Solo de imaginar tu y Akane… solos, su piel – el anciano empezó a babera cual perro (_Miroku por favor, hazme un favor solo échalo no te pongas a platicar con el… ese monje ya es suficientemente pervertido como para tener una maestría con ese anciano… volvamos a la historia_)

Ni se lo imagine anciano – dijo golpeando al anciano en la cabeza – no se atreva a faltarle al respeto ni con el pensamiento a la mujer que va a ser mi esposa.

El maestro lo miro ceñudo y Ranma callo en cuanta "la mujer que va a ser mi esposa" y se sonrojo a no mas poder.

Bueno si no quieres mi ayuda ni hablar.

Y que se supone que puede hacer por mi, acaso conoce alguna cura para este hechizo.

No, pero se como puedes hacer para canalizar esa energía

De que esta hablando

Yo conozco un a vieja técnica china para canalizar auras como la tuya.

Explíquese anciano

Mira es una vieja técnica en la que tu aura puede viajar y hacer lo que ella quiera, tú podrías utilizarla para poder buscar a Akane.

¡esta loco! Yo jamás podría tocarla.

no seas tonto muchacho, no vas a tocarla, será tu aura la que la rodee… pero solo hay una condición.

Ya lo sabía, cual es el truco?

Bueno, para poder utilizar tu aura para algo así, la persona que busques debe aceptar tu aura y reconocerla, si no la rechazara y volverá a tu cuerpo sin remedio – dijo y empezó a llorar a mares – bua bua eso me ha pasado todo el tiempo, nadie me acepta.

no me convence anciano, cual es su truco, cual es su afán?

Ninguno muchacho, es solo que yo se perfectamente lo que es tener esa aura y es muy difícil aguantarla, mira muchacho tu sabes muy bien que ni siquiera yo puedo controlar las auras ajenas, tu sabes si lo intentas o no, eso es asunto tuyo.

Esta bien anciano, pero si intenta algo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran cerca de las 2:30 m. una inquieta chica se movía en su cama, durante horas entes de dormir había estado pensando en es día tan extraño y… excitante… había pasado por todos los estados de animo durante esas horas, por amor, odio, tristeza, alegría y… deseo, en se momento en todo su cuerpo era deseo lo que imperaba sobre todos los demás, lo que había pasado en esa cama, sus caricias sobre ella ¡Dios! Había anhelado tantas veces sus caricias, sus besos, su amor y cuando por fin lo tenía, todo de nuevo era mentira, las lágrimas al final de cuentas habían logrado llevarla al sueño y soñó.

En el quicio de la puerta una sombra rojo azulina estaba "parada". En la habitación de Ranma había incienso de un muy dulce aroma en el piso , el recostado en su futon tranquilamente, su energía se había escapado de su cuerpo y podía moverla a su antojo, ahora esta parado en el quicio de ella puerta de Akane, casi recargado en la puerta cerrada, ella era casi como un imán para todos sus sentidos, el solo verla era una verdadera tortura, todos los sentidos parecían casi jalarlo contra ella y ella era sorprendentemente la misma de siempre, ella y su pijama amarillo, sus pantorrillas apenas descubiertas, él no pudo evitar subir desde allí, el suave algodón de su pijama amarillo subiendo y subiendo, sus piernas, su cadera y llegando a su cintura, su camisola estaba ligeramente levantada mostrando apenas una cinta de su cintura, era indescriptible cada detalle de su piel en apariencia tan fina, clara, con un vello finísimo cubriéndola, su ombligo perfecto, como deseaba tocarla, sentirla, tomarla… siguió subiendo, la tela cubría todo lo demás, dando un trabajo arduo a la imaginación , que ya podía verla desnuda, sus senos pequeños pero igualmente hermosos, las marcas que subían a su cuello por sus omoplatos, ese lunar que se centraba justo arriba de su corazón, como había logrado abarcar ya tantos detalles no lo sabía… sus brazos largos, finos, delgados, sus manos pequeñas, su cuello cubierto parcialmente por su cabello dibujando su camino hacia su columna, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con el aire que hay encerraba, su rostro, su mentón, sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, su frente, su nariz afilada y sus labios…¡cielos!... todo su cuerpo era perfecto… solo quería fundirse dentro de ella, hacerla suya, en todos los sentidos, en cuerpo y alma… solo quería poder tocarla.

Akane estaba soñando, de Trento en su sueño sintió algo, había una energía candente a su alrededor, miro a su alrededor y todo su espacio estaba cubierto por una bruma azul rojiza y sin pensarlo le dio un nombre a esa energía "Ranma"… dijo susurrante en su sueños toda esa energía se concentro y como un remolino la envolvió, de pronto se posos frente a ella y un cuerpo humano se formo, era él, ella lo vio y se acerco a él tratando de alguna manera de apagar todo lo que él le había hecho nacer dentro del cuerpo con esa esencia frente a ella.

Ranma se acerco a ella y solo la todo, de pronto sintió como si se dispersara y se convirtiera en humo, cuando se sintió volver a reunir estaba frente de ella y o abrazaba para después besarlo

Akane podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Ranma, sus perfectos brazos en torno a ella, ella aroma que él despedía como hojas de viejo árbol, un aroma intenso y varonil, sus piernas que se enredaban con las suyas experimentando una sensación exquisita y excitante, sus manos posadas perfectamente en sus caderas, subiendo ligeramente hacia arriba, acomodándola de alguna manera en una posición en la que ella deseaba mas de él, en ese momento su boca recorriendo su cuello con la humedad de su saliva pegándose a su cuerpo, su cabello grueso y crespo rozando su pecho.

Ella de pronto estaba ahí tan accesible, su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo otorgándole libertades jamás creídas en ella, nunca de ella, cada centímetro de su cuerpo que él tocaba se llenaba y lo llenaba de un calor alucinante, vibrante, el sabor salado de su cuello, sus mejillas, sus orejas, toda su piel como tierra de cocinanota la final , salado y al mismo tiempo dulce para los demás sentidos, pronto sustituido por su boca, dulce como la mas pura miel.

Ranma… - dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro extasiado

Akane… - solo respondió tras ese suspiro que le calo hasta los huesos.

Sus nombres parecían provenir de tan cerca y de tan lejos como gritos ahogados y suspiros sonoros de algún punto lejano y cercano, tachados y obstaculizados por sus lenguas que chocaban una con la otra (_ahaaaaaaaaaaa…. Si me había mantenido muy callada por obvias razones pero a mi algo me da… algo me da…largo monje no me da contigo… volvamos pronto a la historia_)

no me eches de tu lado pro favor – dijo Ranma mordiendo y susurrando en sus oídos

Ranma no te detengas, por favor… no lo hagas… por lo que mas quieras.

El ritmo de esas caricias siguió aumentado hasta que ella necesitando mas empezó a jalar su camiseta y correr sus manos por su pecho, él la imito, recorriendo su cintura, su estomago, sus costillas y llego a la base de sus pechos y los encontró desnudos, salto un poco por la sorpresa y esto hizo enterrar su cadera sobre la sobre la suya, ella también brinco.

Su brinco fue muy conciente, con este despertó agitada ya algo asustada, puso una mano sobre su pecho y sintió su blusón ligeramente levantado y lo bajo enseguida " y si no fue un sueño?", volteo a todos lados , no vio nada… "no, solo fue un sueño Akane, un sueño" se dejo caer en la cama tratando de volver a dormir, pero no seria nada fácil.

Como un remolino el aura de Ranma volvió a su cuarto y envolvió su cuerpo y desapareció dentro de él, abrió los ojos y el incienso enseguida se apago.

cielos – dijo y se toro sobre el futon cansado – considerare aprender magia China, tiene trucos interesantes… Akane.

Solo se dejo caer sobre su futon y su esfuerza en un minuto lo hizo dormir.

_**Fin capitulo 1**_

_**29 de Marzo de 2005**_

_**8:17 pm**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_nota de autora: bien aquí terminamos este primer capitulo, la verdad se trataba de un One shot pero me falta la mitad por transcribir y estaba ansiosa por subirlo espero que mi historia les este gustando, me libro por ahora de dedicatorias, las pondré en el capitulo que sigue, por ahora tengo un asuntito en mi cocina, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo prometo no tardarme demasiado_

_Por favor déjenme sus opiniones en mi correo se los agradecería muchísimo. shen Mimi chan_

_En la cocina de Mimi chan:_

_Muy bien Miruko cuando mi mama se vaya a hacer la meme puedes quedarte en la maquina… un minuto…. - Mimi quedo viendo su cocina lleno de gente. - Muy bien que significa esto_

_Nada solo unos amigos se preguntaron donde estaba yo y los deje venir_

_Muy bien pero al menos – dijo mientras una gotita de sudor salía de su cabeza y su mano se hacía un puño – **NO DEBISTE DEJAR A KIRARA DESPEDAZAR LAS SILLAS DE MI COMEDOR NI A INUYASHA DESTROZAR EL ÚNICO ÁRBOL VIVO QUE QUEDA EN MI JARDÍN** – dijo y se calmo un poco – oye sango no me molesta Kirara es un encanto y este pequeñito es un amor_

_No, oye – gritaba Shippou en sus brazos –_

_Pero por favor no dejes que destroce mis sillas… y Kagome tú me puedes hacer un último favor._

_Después de un minuto un "oswari" sonó en toda mi casa, un hanyou callo al piso y se puso a pelear con Terry mi perro y yo pensaba seriamente a quien mas contratar que no me trajera tantas complicaciones._

**_Tata Mimi_**

* * *

la nota de la nota al final El tequezquite es una tierra salada que en la cocina tradicional mexicana usamos para algunos guisos, sirve como sal para atoles y maíz cosido para hacer tortillas a mano


	2. segunda parte

_Todos Los Personajes de Ranma Nibun no Ichi Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

_**"Dardo De Amor"**_

_**(Segunda parte)**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

Nota para los recién llegados:

Oishii: bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este fic, prohibido leer este capitulo sin haber leído primero la primera parte, si no, no entenderán una mandarina de lo que esta pasando aquí, vale.

Como saben y si no lo saben pues por favor lean el primer capitulo, mi guarda espaldas en el capitulo pasado fue Miroku pero cuando Sango se entero de lo que se pensaba quedar haciendo el monje esa noche en mi casa, aclaro **en mi casa** **no conmigo**, aparte de atizarlo demostrando su no muy dulce fase, este, a causa de una amable recomendación de su prometida, se negó a volver a venir, así que esta ocasión tendremos como nuestro invitado especial a…. Y creadme fue una decisión difícil

**Inuyasha**

_(Inuyasha solo se queda asustado un poco al oír las fanfarrias salir de la computadora y murmura algo que prefiero no oír comiendo su sopa instantánea en la puerta de mi habitación)_

Mi queridísimo niño Daniel Astro Júnior se había ofrecido muy caballerosamente a hacerlo (Ahaaaaaaaaaaa él es un encantoJ) pero dado de la cantidad de extraños personajes que pueden llegar a venir a mi casa en el transcurso de esta historia no quise exponerlo a eso. Bueno... pues si, el es demasiado lindo como para exponerlo a esa manda de locos _Gali: JA! y eso quien se lo traga? poner a Daniel a protegerte es como ponerte esposadas las manos, yo! Tu mas fiel admiradora era mi prioridad hacer que no tengas ninguna distracción! Y obviamente Daniel…es una distracción _hablo en serio...bueno... si hablo en serio... haaa y desde cuando tu eres mi mas grande admiradora… _gali: y! dudas de mi, ya veas como lo discutiremos, además.. Por si no lo sabias yo soy tu vigilante... me encargare de eliminar cualquier distractor… y sabes que vengo bien armada jejejeje_ ¡eliminar, nunca, solo estas aqui para vigilar a Inuyasha y tu decías que no lo exponía que bueno que no lo traje…. Bueno volviendo alo nuestro.

Así que Inuyasha vino a hacerla de guardián ahora, (digamos en realidad que le mande mensaje con Miroku la ultima ves de que si aceptaba podía darle toda la sopa instantánea que se le antojara además Kagome esta en época de exámenes y él se aburre horrores haya) pero no es todo como nuestra segunda invitada especial tenemos a

**Gali chan**

_(Las fanfarrias suenan y volteo a ver a Gali jugando con las orejas de Inuyasha, sin que este le preste demasiada atención entretenido por la sopa)_

Galina, podrías parar de hacer eso y venia a saludar a todos nuestros ciber lectores.

_Gali chan: hola, a mi ni me pelen!.. Yo soy una extraña en esta historia.. Es el digamos.. Mosquito que nunca falta de metiche cuando leen XD, por lo ocurrido en el anterior capitulo, fue necesario nuestra presencia.. Aunque la paga es muy pobre ¬¬... así que si me permiten.. Llego mi paquete...(dirigiéndose a la entrada)- decía mientras jalaba algo desde la puerta...- diablos...no entra... tendremos que hacer otra entrada_ - jala una enorme bolsa forzadamente Pero... que es eso!.. Como que otra puerta: decía mientras veía una enorme bolsa que cubría la _entrada __Gali: esto? tu protección ... o creías que le dejaría toda la tarea a inu?.. Además.. Crees que controlarlo es fácil, la mitad de la bolsa son sopas instantáneas... y pos.. Hay ver una forma de meterla.. - obviamente temiendo a lo que venga decidiste mejor..Comenzar con el fic XDDD _

Ahaaaa creo que lo haré Jeje Así esta la cosa así que yo escribo, Inuyasha me vigila y Gali vigila a Inuyasha así aclarados todos los puntos aquí vamos.

_**Y aquí vamos de nuevo Jeje Jeje Jeje…………………**_

**_choto matte... _solo esperen un segundo**:

aqui como en el otro capitulo... ne creo que en el otro capitulo estaba menos enredado que ahora jeje tengo mis multiples notas de autora y todas van entre parentesis aqui me acompaña lo quisiera o no _gali: que dijiste..._ nada nada, mi amiga gali chan asi que entre mis notas estaran las suyas en cursivas si algo no quedo bien entendido ya les di una excusa para dejarme un review y...

_cursivas_: son algunos pensamientos del personaje

**negritas**: palabras que deben resaltarse

y... vaya creo que tendre que poner cuidado la proxima vez que ponga signos pra resaltar seguramente se me paso alguno

_**ahora si aquí vamos de nuevo Jeje Jeje Jeje…………………**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La luz empezó a entrar clara por la habitación de Akane, el viento soplaba fresco y gentil; crespos y gruesos cabellos eran barridos sobre cu cara, se sentía tan cómoda de pronto; empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como pronto unos labios capturaban los suyos en un apasionado beso que acompañaba a un abrazo, sus dos cuerpos desnudos, ella se anegaba por el profundo y seductor aroma de ese cabellos negro y crespo de su amante….

Ella dio un brinco en la cama que casi hubiera podido tocar el techo (bueno no es para tanto en realidad estoy exagerando… uno contra diez que se estaban imaginando cosas verdad pillines Jeje ) abrió bien los ojos y miro y miro en todas partes "todo en orden" dijo alisando su pijama amarillo sobre su cuerpo y lo único que podía haber abrazado era su almohada a su lado.

por Dios que me esta pasando - se dijo a si misma profundamente exaltada por la realidad física de su sueño (no se hagan los que no saben por favor) – yo…

Akane – grito Kasumi de las escaleras – a desayunar.

Ya voy Kasumi – grito ella también.

Ella se levanto y se ducho rápido, cuando ya estaba en su habitación poniéndose el uniforme Kasumi grito desde debajo de nuevo.

Akane despierta a Ranma por favor.

Si, voy…

Bueno ella no puso objeción y no es que no las tuviera, solo que sabia que de por si Ranma la pasaba mal, así que para que fastidiarlo mas. Termino de arreglarse y fue a su habitación, entro y lo hallo aun dormido en su futon, de hecho cubierto de pies a cabeza, el tío Genma no había regresado desde el día anterior así que él estaba solo, la habitación parecía extraña, había algo en el ambiente extraño, a un lado de futon de Ranma vio lo que pareció un incensario se acerco olía a algo, _"chocolate" _(ese maldito, sabían que el chocolate es afrodisíaco).

Ranma levántate ya es hora de irnos.

El chico solo gruño un poco y ella resuelta lo destapo, él estaba en una posición sumamente extraña, acurrucado como un ovillo y con una almohada entre las piernas, sudaba bastante, ella acerco una mano a su frente y noto como estaba caliente _"¿tiene fiebre?_"

Akane – suspiro él y dio la vuelta librándose de la almohada.

Akane lo miro helada, fría completamente de pies a cabeza, nunca espero verlo de esa manera, bueno si quizás cuando estuvieran casados era inevitable… pero definitivamente no ahora. (No le hagas nada, no le hagas nada solo detenla hay y quitadle ese mazo Inuyasha… Oh vamos Akane, no me digas que no es verdad tu sabes muy bien que eso pasara tarde o temprano a menos que vayas a dejarlo ir y te lo quite alguna de esa esas arpías que tiene como pseudo prometidas… Oh vamos Akane te aseguro que todo saldrá bien… si, si te prometo no volver a hacer algo como eso todo eso Mimi lo hizo con dos dedos cruzados en la espalda si Akane, si, si hasta luego)

Ranma – grito con todos sus pulmones

Que… que pasa – se levanto como un resorte el chico

Tú… tú… - no supo que decir solo lo miraba **¡asustada!** – tú… baja a desayunar no quiero llegar tarde al colegio, recuerda hoy es el viaje de campo.

La chica dio media vuelta y salio casi corriendo, por un momento al ver la consternación de la chica, Ranma olvido su problema con ella, solo noto cuando ella cerro la puerta que todo su aroma quedo flotando en su habitación, él solo se tiro en su futon, con toda la libertad del mundo para aspirarlo, recordando el "experimento" de la noche anterior, cuando lleno sus pulmones de aire se dio cuenta que otra parte de su cuerpo aparte de su pecho ascendía

Oh – exclamo confuso¡ella lo había visto! – ¡Cielos! – su cara se puso completamente roja y antes de que algún curiosos apareciera se levanto y a hurtadillas llego al baño, agua fría corrió entonces. (Inuyasha por favor detenlo…_no por favor no lo toques,_ no Gali no el va a hacer nada, no te preocupes… están formándose para llegar verdad, mira niño es mi historia y yo hago lo que yo quiera con ella y si no te parece lo que quieras arreglar conmigo lo haces con este lindo mitad demonio que tengo en la puerta que te parece… Inuyasha le ha gruñido un poco y empieza a desenfundar su espada mientras Gali entra en pánico que dices… si hasta luego Ranma Ranma sale murmurando algo que de nuevo prefiero no oír mientras Gali lo sigue con ojitos soñadores… _ahaaaaaaaaaaa Ranma_ todo en orden volvamos a la historia… mientras Gali no para de suspirar )

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno tener a Ranma en un lugar tan pequeño como un autobús es complicado, pero tener a Ranma en un autobús en este… **particular** estado era mucho más difícil.

El asunto era este Akane venia con yuca en la mitad del autobús sin prestar demasiada atención a su prometido por su propio bien mientras Ranma había estado literalmente brincando por todo el autobús, primero había tomado el primer sitio pero las chicas se había sentado en la parte de adelante esperando que por lo menos Ukyou llegara y poder hablar con alguien que no lo cabreara, él estaba ciertamente muy pero muy sensible en ese momento, pero Ukyou nunca llego, lo que se le hizo muy extraño a todos, esos viajes Ukyou nunca se los perdía por lo regular eran lugar para muy buenas ventas de okonomiyaki (bueno digamos que Ukyou estaba aun muy ocupada… jeje jeje) y él se había mareado con las platicas de chicas, e ir al medio ni broma, si podía mantenerse esos 23 asientos lejos de Akane serie lo mejor así que lo llevo a los últimos asientos donde Hiroshi y Daisuke lo acorralaron.

cual es la idea del director de llevarnos a un día de campo

bueno mejor esto que quedarnos en la clase no lo crees

pues si por ese lado si.

y a donde crees que nos lleve.?

con las ideas de director capas que nos lleva a un campamento para aprender a tocar el ukelele

si, tu que crees Ranma

me importa un co… cacahuate a donde nos lleve

¿que es lo que te pasa has estado muy extraño todo el día?

¿Paso algo que nos quieras contar? – dijo su amigo Daisuke con ojitos lujuriosos

Les importa un ped… pepino lo que me pase.

Bien…bien pero no te sulfures

Ahaaaa y si nos llevara a algún manantial o algo por el estilo

Eso seria fantástico te imaginas todas la chicas bañándose en un precioso manantial

Siiii – dijo Hiroshi literalmente babeando

Ranma había cerrado los ojos sin querer prestarles mucha atención con toda la intención de echarse a dormir

si lo imaginas todas ellas en los manantiales mientras el agua caliente corre por todo su cuerpo

si – dijo literalmente babeando Daisuke (algunos hombres son tan…. Bueno son hombres hay que compadecerlos… no estoy generalizando pero algunos se identifican tan bien con Kuno)

Ranma de alguna manera se había quedado dormido, su energía era ciertamente poca al haberla utilizado toda en su experimento con Akane, pero lo que sus amigos había estado diciendo llego muy a fondo.

Akane estaba hay, el detrás de algunos arbustos, el vapor de los calidos manantiales lo rodeaba, él la miraba fascinado, cubierta solo por una toalla corta que tapaba lo puramente necesario, la vio entrar suavemente en el agua caliente como su piel se volvía un segundo de un precioso rosado por el calor y como se recargaba tranquila sobre una piedra, como acariciaba sensualmente sus rodillas dejando caer chorros de agua en ellas él solo podía mirarla casi petrificado, en un momento ella volteo y lo miro, había algo sumamente excitante en su mirada, como si con su sola mirada lo llamara a su lado, él se movió junto a ella, entro en la misma agua todo y vestido y se acerco a ella, aspiro profundamente la sal pegada a su cuerpo y la tomo en brazos, su delicioso y calido cuerpo contra el suyo, su cabello mojado y caliente, solo quiso llevarla justo sobre su cuerpo, enredar sus dedos entre su cabello y comérsela en un beso.(Gali esa imagen nunca se borrara de mi memoria)

_RRRRIIIIIGGGG_

por favor profesor si no iba a contratar a un chofer al menos maneje con cuidado

jejejejejejejejejeje callados ya casi legamos.

Ranma despertó por el golpe de algunas mochilas en su regazo que cayeron en el frenazo del autobús. Él solo respiro con esfuerzo

mierda quieren cerrar la boca – dijo de improviso a sus amigos de lo mas molesto

claro Ranma – sus dos amigo se callaron y él volvió a disponer a dormir mientras trataba de calmarse y dejar a todo su cuerpo en especial entre sus piernas volviera a la normalidad debajo de las mochilas, cuando intentaron quitárselas el literalmente gruño y sus amigos quisieron que hubiera más asientos para poder moverse.

Akane solo lo oyó maldecid detrás de ella, y se sintió completamente miserable y maldijo a toda la maldita magia china que pudiera haberse hecho y la que se haría después

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno digamos que esto era de esperarse, no solo todos los sentidos de Ranma estaban exaltados, si no todas sus demás emociones como los celos, así que cuando Kuno quiso alcanzar a Akane para darle uno de sus muy efusivos abrazos e invitarla a dar un paseo por el bosque y unirse a la naturaleza con él (Kuno…. Kuno es solo Kuno creo que viene de familia…bueno el director nunca tiene las mejores ideas, solo los había llevado al bosque por que estaba armando una nueva decoración en el Furinkan que consistían en 150 estatuas de su persona cemento marca ACME y simplemente los quería fuera del instituto… _Gali: y dicen que las excursiones deben llevar algún objetivo cultural XD_ Dios que caos llevar a todo el instituto al bosque, si no contrato chóferes quien coño manejaba todos los demás camiones… _Gali: no sabias? el director los maneja con control remoto XDD_ ah y si alguien se perdía o mejor dicho se hacia el perdido, especialmente los que tenían novias te imaginas las demandas de los padres… _conozco a dos que estarían muy felices _en serio…no lo digo por experiencia claro, eso solo me lo han contado, yo nunca me he perdido en el bosque y mucho menos con pareja… aunque justo ahora con mi actual pareja no me molestaría… él es… bueno eso no importa… _Gali hemos dicho algo? a mi que alguien ya se quemo XDD _¬¬ haré como que no oí eso… bueno volvamos a la historia) paso lo que tenia pasar, Kuno quedo muy mal herido, todo mundo armo un escándalo, Akane y todo lo culpable que se sentía se enfureció con él y lo mando a volar, después desapareció.

rayos donde se había metido –decía Ranma adentrándose en el bosque buscando a su prometida (quien lo entiende primero la quiere a 1 kilómetro y después la anda buscando… bueno el amor quien lo entiende… Inuyasha por favor no lo dejes entrar, Hey no solo con las manos nada de espadas por favor, Gali… parece que le entro en una oreja y le salio por la otra… Gali no e quedes embobada..as algo!... _Gali saca su arma secreta.. voz de Kagome marca ACME… ABAJO!..._ _pero el botón de play quedo trabado ósea ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! ABAJO! _Corro a jalar el enchufe y la miro ¬¬ ← así perfecto… tenias que detener a mi protector… no matarlo Gali, por favor ayúdalo… no te confíes Ranma este demonio se recupera muy rápido… No lo niegues Ranma para que te haces menso mas adelante se lo vas a decir tú mismo… Gali escucha los gritos y deja a Inuyasha botado en la cocina con la bolsa de hielos en la cabeza y se me acerca de mala manera _Gali: ¬¬ que paso_... nada _Gali: yo oí gritos, que le estas diciendo, lo estas insultando acaso? _No Gali no lo estoy insultando como crees…… justo en ese momento como mi campana salvadora llega de nuevo Inuyasha mas conciente chicos antes que se arme, por favor Inuyasha lleva afuera a Ranma, O si no no te doy sopa instantánea y tu Galina vuelve aquí estas para vigilar a Inuyasha no a Ranma OK… por favor volvamos a la historia todavía falta mucho) eran cerca de las 12 pm, ya tenía mucho rato buscando, estaba de verdad muy preocupado.

Ranma ayúdame – la chica estaba arriba de la copa de un árbol, dijo esto solo para si misma que para llamarlo, eso se había vuelto un instinto cada vez que estaba en peligro y se auto regañaba por eso. En la raíz del árbol estaba un gato montes, estaba muy asustada, el animal la había encontrado vagando sola y la había acorrala do hasta el árbol, ella había roto de alguna manera las ramas que lo hubieran ayudado a alcanzarla, pero el gato parecía estudiar la manera de poder subir, sabía que tarde o temprano lo lograría

Akane – se oyó la voz del chico a lo lejos.

Akane oyó la voz del chico enseguida, al igual que el gato, enseguida se movió y se escondió entre los arbustos, debajo de ella para ver si podía sorprender a el chico que se acercaba. Ranma pronto aprecio delante de ella.

Akane – dijo aliviado el chico y se empezó a acercar.

Ranma no te acerques – dijo asustada – no te me acerques.

Vamos Akane, no es para tanto, como si nunca hubiera atizado a Kuno – "bueno en realidad nunca lo había atizado así" – no puedes seguir molesta por eso

No seas estupido Ranma, no es eso es que aquí hay un…

"un gato". No hubo mas tiempo para advertirlo, el gato, grande, rayado y feo salio de un arbusto amenazante ante Ranma, el quedo petrificado "un gato… un gato grande, feo, gordo… un gato"

Ranma vete – grito Akane desde el árbol el gato volteo a ver a la chica y lanzo un maullido largo y agudo que erizó toda la piel del chico. – vete Ranma vete.

Ranma se quedo quieto, si saber que hacer, huir era su pensamiento conciente pero ayudarla era su instinto "Akane, no puedo dejarla aquí, si la alcanza la lastimara"

Ranma vete, vete – dijo y empezó a lazar puñados de hojas y piñas del árbol – se irá solo vete, no puedes quedarte aquí

Akane… - Ranma sabía que solo había una manera de poder ganarle al gato, solo entrando en el Neko Ken (quien ama a Ranma cuando entra en el Neko Ken yoooooooooooo "**is so cute"** _gali: como que tuuuu" amas a Ranma como gato _no Gali.. no quise decir ... Gali deja esa jeringa... uff.. y eso que ella me "protege" _Gal_i: _si tuviera como sacar es carita con los ojos mirando a un lado lo sacaría!_ esta ¬¬ digo inocentemente _si esa…_ Oh vamos Gali solo fue un cumplido, buen bien no lo hago de nuevo, volvemos al la historia por favor ), tomo la decisión, seguiría a su instinto – ga… ga…gati…to…gatito ven – dijo y se puso en cuatro patas – quédate quieta Akane por favor.

Ranma – dijo asombrada por la actitud del chico

El gato enseguida se vio atraído por le movimiento as u espalda, olfateo el aire y olió a ese humano tan temeroso como un ratón, Ranma temblaba de pies a cabeza, el gato se acercaba cada vez mas y mas…

miahhuuuuuu – se oyó un muy agudo y hondo maullido

Ranma – exclamo Akane muy asustada.

Un segundo después el gran gato rayado salio corriendo de allí con la nariz sangrando, de pronto e aroma a ratón se había convertido al de un feroz gato, que ni tardo no perezoso lo hizo saber que había atacado a su ama y que estaba en problemas, ante su mayor ataque su instinto trabajo y huyo de allí donde podía terminar muerto. (Qué son quien..? a si que pasen… que se les ofrece dos hombres con portafolio han entrado a mi casa mientras Inuyasha sigue vigilando atentamente en la puerta, uno de los tipos le mira extraño las orejas e Inuyasha le gruñe el tío se hace el desentendido "venimos de la sociedad protectora de animales hemos estado viendo lo que ha hecho señorita y no nos gusta".. ah por dios, es solo una pelea de gatos, Dios vienen conmigo y dejan que en NY estén embotellando gatos en frascos, eso si es inhumano "que hacen que" si, embotellan gatitos y los venden como si fueran macetas eso es una… bueno si esta bien pueden irse, les prometo que será lo único que verán en mi historia Gali los acompañan a la puerta gracias…(de la nada galina jala una palanca y los señores indeseables salen volando _Gali: mazo instantáneo Akane marca ACME… _no era lo que estaba pensando pero bueno…. bueno y después de pensar en los pobres gatitos embotellados regresemos la historia… y es enserio esos… bueno esas gentes de verdad lo hacen… si Inuyasha yo también se las rompería pero bueno ahora si volvamos a la historia)

El gato se lamió las manos limpiando la sangre que le había dejado el sucio gato montes y olfateo, el aire ya no olía a gato, solo el aroma de la mujer en el árbol se hizo presente, eras in duda el aroma mas delicioso que hubiera olido nunca y en dos brincos subió al árbol a un lado de ella

miau – maulló suavemente el gato a los pies de su ama y empezó a acariciarla con su cabello

Ranma – dijo y el gato se acomodo en sus piernas con las manos y garras colgando de las ramas – mi gatito y te preguntas por que te amo

Muahuuuu – un maullido fuerte y extraño salio de su garganta.

El gato aun en su estado sabía que toda esa fuerza de atracción salía de esa muchacha su ama frente a él, su olor y su calor eran atrayentes, se acerco bien y con un tono que dio conciencia a Akane que algo le pasaba la miro, sus ojos casi podían mostrar un tono rojizo en sus orillas, se acerco y la lamió de las piernas, si, ese olor salía de ella y el sabor era mil veces exquisitamente mejor.

Akane se puso roja en ese instante, él le estaba lamiendo las piernas, como no lo pensó, en su estado animal el era mucho mas susceptible a su propio instinto. _(DIOOOOSS! Gali comiendo palomitas! no te detengas! uiiii more more more!)_

Él lamía placenteramente sus piernas subiendo, el aroma estaba concentrado entre las piernas de la chica de una forma que casi le tapo la nariz, empezó a empujar su cabeza en medio de sus piernas mientras seguía lamiéndole los muslos, el aroma crecía si él la tocaba, eso lo podía sentir.

"No Ranma por favor" Akane sintió algo constituirse dentro de ella cuando su cabeza empujaba sobre su vientre, como su coleta se había perdido entre sus piernas y la rozaba de una manera que no podía moverse… su mente estaba bloqueada por una serie de explosiones que se provocaban cada vez que él empujaba.

Él no se detuvo, dejo sus piernas y subió sobre la chica tirandola literalmente en la rama del árbol y llego a su ropa, con sus garras (dios esto se parece a un lemon de Inuyasha no lo creen…. No Inuyasha no hablábamos de ti, de otro Inuyasha… claro que puede haber otro Inuyasha solo si tu has hecho algo así deberías preocuparte…. _Gali: DEJA DE DAR EXPLICACIONES Y CONTINUA! TANTO YO COMO LOS EXPECTADORES QUEREMOS ESO! MOREE! MORE!..._ ejemm… Bueno pues déjame volver a mi historia entonces.) Fácilmente libero los botones de su camisa y empezó a lamer en su estomago

Ranma…- dijo ella hasta cierto punto asustada, y algo… si, algo excitada, la forma en que él se portaba la estaba desconectando por completo – Ranma no… – dijo sin poder contener un gemido completamente gutural cuando el mordió uno de sus senos, (Gali.. podrías acompañar a Inuyasha? tu respiración agitada me desconcentra..si?.. gracias...) ella se hizo enseguida para atrás, Neko Ranma lo tomo como desagradable y subió a su cara y la empezó a lamer, ella no se movió solo cerro los ojos y deseo poder hacer solo un segundo lo mismo que él, él la estaba lamiendo de una manera que toda la estela caliente de su saliva dejaba una marca caliente sobre su paso, él la estaba besando o no, así era como besaban los gatos? – Basta… - dijo haciéndose mas para atrás temerosa de sus propios instintos y del momento que él lograra que despertaran, él la siguió.

Tanto se hizo para atrás que llegado el momento la rama de terminó y ambos cayeron. Bueno el era un gato, rápido se movió sobre sus cuatro patas y logro asir a la chica para que cayera encima de él y la chica del agradable aroma callo sobre su lomo, no se había lastimado y él sintió alivio, alivio que solo duro un segundo pues enseguida muchos olores llegaron… olores de muchos gatos.

Akane sintió de pronto a Ranma crisparse literalmente y entendió pronto por que, había como una docena de gatos grandes, moteados y rayados a su alrededor, el líder parecía ser el gato que había seguido a Akane, con la nariz rota.

Ranma - dijo asustada y se aferro a su espalda.

Neko Ranma sabia que no podía pelear así, no con la chica de agradable aroma en su lomo, pudo oler su miedo y seguro los demás gatos también así que lo mejor era en ese momento huir. Lanzo un maullido agudo y profundo que solo hizo que la chica se aferrara a su espalda mas fuerte y se acerco un poco mas, los demás gatos también y entonces brinco al árbol y huyo, Akane se aferro fuerte mientras el brincaba por los árboles (insisto debo dejar de ver un poco a Inuyasha… bueno no toda la culpa es mía también es de Rumiko no lo creen, ellos se parecen… basta Inuyasha ya te dije que no estamos hablando de ti… que crees que yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para saber todo lo que haces con Kagome, yo no tenia ni idea de que tu la cargaras así, como diantre puedo ir al Sengoku y espiarte ¬¬;… ya no quieres mas sopa instantánea… buen perrito después de servir la sopa bueno aquí vamos de nuevo) de pronto en uno de los brincos la rama no soporto y cayeron, se resbalaron un una cueva subterránea que los llevo unos 10 metros abajo y ambos perdieron la conciencia.

Akane – reacciono primero Ranma, la inconciencia lo hizo salir del Neko Ken supuso, al abrir los ojos ella aun seguía aferrada a su espalda, su asfixiante aroma aun persistía, el apretó tanto los puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos "hasta que maldita hora se va a terminar este hechizo", ella empezó a reaccionar, él la levanto y la ayudo a ponerse correctamente, su tacto aun lo quemaba pero ahora debía pensar solo en ayudarla, vio correr sangre en su pierna derecha, vio un corte profundo no muy largo pero si sangraba como para preocuparse, se quito la camisa (ahaaaaaaaaaaa bueno que Daniel sea mi amor imposible y Ryu glass mi novio no me hace que no me guste Ranma cierto _Gali: tuuuuu, oye no, tú sabes que Ranma es mío, tu ya tienes novio, incluso un repuesto si se te pierde… _como que si se me pierde, que la boca se te haga chicharrón… _lo que se, pero deja de acosar a Ranma él es mío… _a ver ve y dile eso a Akane y su mazo… _quieres seguir con al historia por favor Mimi… _bien , bien, sigamos con la historia) y la tironeo para pode suturar la herida.

Ahuu – reacciono ella por completo cuando el presiono – Ranma...

Tranquila, pudimos escapar.

Estás bien?

Si, solo me rasponee, la que esta herida eres tú

El hechizo…

No, aun no Akane

Akane solo pudo poner una enorme cara de pesar y se arrojo hacía atrás tanto como su fuerza la dejo, el dolor era claro y ya lejos de él comenzó a llorar.

no Akane no hagas eso – las emociones de ella le afectaban 10 veces, si seguía llorando así, terminaría llorando el también, intento acercarse y consolarla pero el movimiento fue notado por ella y huyo de cerca de él aun con el dolor.

No puedes, no puedes – dijo llorando mas fuerte.

Akane…

¡**maldita sea**! En este momento debería poder abrazarte, darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, estabas asustado y no te fuiste, lo enfrentaste por mi y no puedo ni siquiera mirarte por ese estupido conjuro, maldigo a Shampoo, no sabes como la odio

Akane por favor no te pongas así – dijo sintiendo las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos – mira… yo no puedo odiarla… esto pronto se acabara y sabré que al menos de esta manera pude… tocarte sin miedo eso tengo que agradecerlo.

Pero tú no quieres tocarme – dijo sin reaccionar del todo en sus problemas – todo le tiempo no te cansas de decirme que soy un feo marimacho, desgarbada y…

Akane – dijo él sin dejarla continuar – deberías saber que yo no digo nada de eso en serio, no te miras acaso nunca en el espejo, eres tan malditamente bella que traes a todo el mundo de cabeza, a Kuno, a Ryouga, a Moose incluso a ese estupido cegato le gustas, a todo el Furinkan, diantre Akane que me haría diferente a mi.

Ranma lo dices solo por que…

Por que es la verdad, si quizás el dardo ha tenido que ver con que yo te diga esto, pero no es solo eso, yo te lo digo esto lo he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo… tu me gustas mucho… yo incluso… yo… yo te amo.

Ranma…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

24 horas – dijo Shampoo cuando la alarma de un reloj sonó en el Neko Hanten

24 horas repitió la anciana a su lado.

Bueno supongo que todo lo que me queda es… abuela donde esta ese viejo libro de hechizo mágicos

En la cocina, querida, en la cocina juas, juas, juas, juas, juas

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

ahuu – se quejo de pronto Ranma

que pasa Ranma

mi espalda me duele

Akane presurosa lo reviso, una mancha rosada en forma de corazón que había tenido en su espalda se empezaba a borrar lentamente hasta que se hizo nada

se acabo – dijo ella y se sentó frente a él

Ranma sintió enseguida como esa asfixia que sentía hace minutos empezaba a menguar y su temperatura volvía a la normalidad, en su lugar solo estaba esa ansiedad y esa hambre que sentía cuando Akane estaba así de cerca, todo volvía a la normalidad.

se acabo – dijo él en un profundo suspiro.

El silencio se formo de pronto entre los dos y fue así unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que ella intento moverse y levantarse.

podemos irnos Ranma, estoy cansada y quiero que me revise un medico, no quiero una cicatriz sabes- lo miro con cierto aire de tristeza – ya se acabo todo.

No dijo de pronto el muy serio – aun falta algo.

Akane sintió como la sostuvo de una mano y de pronto la jalo contra él y la abrazo de al cintura ella se asusto.

de un maldita vez voy a hacer lo que he estado queriendo hacer todo este tiempo

Ranma…

Y así lo hizo la beso, pero no la beso como un arrebato como todas las demás veces en ese día que la había besado, fue suave, tierno, calido era tan reconfortante, de pronto Akane misma se dio cuenta que Ranma la estaba por primera vez besando, besándola él no por culpa de ningún factor extraño, era él su forma de besar y se entrego esa sensación abrazándolo por la espalda, eso era tan dulce y calido, no pensó que él pudiera ser así, nunca pensó que besarlo fuera así, tan calido y placentero. Parecía que la besara para saciar una cierta hambre por la forma en que mordía sus labios y trataba de casi beber de su saliva, y solo después de que se sacio la soltó un poco. Ella se quedo hay con los ojos cerrados.

Akane…mírame – dijo el suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y él miro sus ojos marrones y deseo hundirse en ellos – te amo.

Ranma…

Akane necesito que lo creas, necesito que me creas por que es la verdad.

Yo… yo te creo Ranma.

Akane – dijo y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello (lo se muy trillada la frase pero es bella al final de cuentas _Gali: SHHH no interrumpas_)

Aquí están – dijeron arriba, ambos miraron y Daisuke e Hiroshi los miraban con una mirada picara – están bien?

Si, ayúdennos a salir.

Ya vamos – dijo y vio a su compañero – vamos por cuerdas

Cuanto nos tardamos?

Un buen rato, anda vamos.

Después de un rato los ayudaron a salir, dos chicos muy sonrojados volvieron al campamento y trataron de disimular… Naaaaa todos sabían que algo había pasado, así que las miraditas que Ranma y Akane se echaban de pronto supieron que no tan fácil se iban acabar…. Al contrario esto a penas empezaba.

Fin

(Fin? Hey esperen si aun falta algo más Galina con jeringa a un lado mío si Gali aun falta algo mas no te sulfures… yo y mi confianza de decirle que me aterran las jeringas.)

Después de sacarlos de la cueva (y si los dejaron un par de horas hay metidos, pero si quieren saber que paso hay dentro tendrán que preguntárselo a ellos Jujuy _Gali: que piensas dejarme con la duda A MI que he sufrido todo el capitulo entero controlando a los de la sociedad de animales, a Inuyasha y A TI por saber lo mas interesante y no me piensas decir nada… _mira en primer lugar, esto es una lima desde un principio dijimos así que ya lo dije si quieres saber tendrás que preguntarles a ellos… _G__ali: a no me vas a contar _dijo sacando sus malditas jeringas no se de donde Inuyasha… tomo a la chica de los brazos y la sacudio hasta que todas sus jeringas cayeron la piso, casi 50 jeringas ya contadas he de agregar gracias eres un encanto, por la voz de Kagome no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso. Ahora quieta niña, sigo con el fic) fueron a la consulta con el doctor Tofú, nada grave había pasado una vez que la sangre se detuvo, solo tuvo que recetar antibióticos y pudieron regresar a casa. Y esa misma tarde recibieron una muy curiosa visita.

Estaban hay Ryouga y Ukyou tomados de la mano, cosa que no paso un segundo desapercibida para la otra pareja.

Ahmmm hola chicos – dijo Ranma un poco sorprendido al verlos de la mano.

Hola Ranma chan – dijo algo apenada Ukyou

Que tal Ranma – dijo Ryouga mirando el piso igual de apenado que su compañera.

Ukyou Ryouga… ha hola – dijo ahora Akane.

Ranma – dijo Ukyou tratando de tomar valor y lo miro a la cara – tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Dime Ukyou.

Yo…. Yo… vengo a devolverte tu palabra de matrimonio.

Que? – Akane lo golpeo en las costillas con el codo, con la mirada de ¡te estas quejando! – digo…. Por que?

Bueno… si… es que… Ryouga… y yo…nosotros….

Hem – intervino el chico rascándose la cabeza pero sin soltar la mano de su ahora obviamente novia – nosotros… bueno… decidimos ser pareja.

Pero como? – dijo verdaderamente intrigado Ranma.

Bueno…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ryouga vio irse a Ranma tras de Akane cuando las campanas en el Furinkan sonaron

hola Ryouga.

Una voz se oyó detrás de él y volteo, hay estaba Ukyou con su uniforme de varón y su espátula en la espalda, pero lucia bellísima, Ryouga se la comía con la mirada, nunca la había notado… bueno si lo había notado pero hoy era muchísimo mas… Ukyou lucia tan hermosa.

Ukyou

Que haces por aquí Ryouga, vienes de nuevo a retar a Ranma?

Yo… no… sabes, eres muy hermosa Ukyou

Ryouga… - por algún motivo Ukyou se sonrojo muchísimo y bajo la mirada, lo sintió acercarse un poco y lo volteo a ver, la veía muy extraño y de pronto le dio un escalofrió, algo malo le pasaba a Ryouga – pero… que te pasa?

Ukyou – dijo el chico acercándose con esa misma expresión.

No… no no no no no no no no – dijo la chica haciéndose para atrás, esa mirada que Ryouga tenia sobre ella la aterro – Ahaaaa

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

se la paso persiguiéndome todo le día y toda la noche, cada vez que encontraba un lugar para ocultarme me encontraba enseguida y seguía persiguiéndome, hasta que lo enfrente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ukyou estaba exhausta, no había podido dormir siquiera, estaba más que harta y cansada así que decidió no escapar más.

Ryouga – dijo por fin deteniéndose justo frente a su negocio

Ukyou

No se por que me has estado siguiendo, pero si quieres pelea aquí estoy, solo por favor quita esa maldita cara de pervertido que tienes, pareces Happozai

Yo no quiero una batalla, te quiero a ti

Pues ven aquí y a ver si puedes atraparme.

Ukyou lanzo varias espátulas pequeñas, él brinco esquivándolas todas y luego ataco lanzando contra él su espátula gigante, él abrió su paraguas y la desvió, brinco a un lado de ella y la atrapo en un abrazo.

te atrape – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

No, Ryouga…

Sin previo aviso la beso, al principio su beso era apasionado, asfixiante lleno de un calor sofocante, después lentamente y como si hubiera cambiado a una persona diferente la besaba de forma delicada, tibia y confortante, hasta ciento punto sensual y pronto se separo.

… - Ukyou quedo literalmente en shock, como era posible que un chico tan tímido y reservado como Ryouga pudiera ser así de… - wow –fue lo único que dijo

yo… - dijo al verla aun abrasándola – pero… que…

Ryouga – dijo ella y se abrazo de su cuello – no sabia que pudieras besar así – y lo volvió a besar, el chico perdido primero no supo como responder, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar y se besaron así, varios, varios, varios minutos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_(Sango…?_ Inuyasha dice detrás de mi y yo volteo y veo a la cocinera de okonomiyaki… no Inuyasha ella no es Sango, se llama Ukyou… ha hola Ukyou como estas, Hem que se te ofrece la cocinera se acerca de una forma que me asusta y veo que saca algo de su espalda cierro los ojos esperando el golpe y… nada no paso nada, abro lo ojos y veo una cajita de okonomiyaki frente a mi la miro desconfiada "gracias" no dice nada mas y se va… vaya me asuste… volvemos a la historia _Gali: jajajajajajajajajajajaja te asusto te asusto_, muy simpática ¬¬;;)

y por eso nosotros decidimos que pues seria interesante que intentáramos ser pareja y lo somos desde hoy en la mañana.

pero eso solo es…

Mj. mj – Akane se aclaro la garganta y él chico se calló – felicidades Ryouga y Ukyou, les deseo mucha suerte – dijo entusiasta Akane.

Gracias Akane – dijo un sonrojado Ryouga mirando el piso de nuevo

Gracias Akane – dijo un poco más animada la cocinera – les deseo suerte a ustedes también.

Los chicos se pusieron rojos también y notaron que estaban de la mano, ni lo notaron.

Así las cosas siguieron su curso de nuevo, Ranma y Akane seguían peleando muy a menudo y al tiempo Ukyou y Ryouga hacían lo mismo, el principal motivo es que Ryouga podía desaparecer por periodos de tiempo muy extensos sin dar señales de vida y pues eso molestaba mucho a su novia, deseo de verdad poder ponerle un localizador para que su eterno novio perdido no se perdiera tanto, Shampoo seguía en las mismas siempre con algún truco para poder atrapar a su "_Wode Airen_" pero… bueno eso era normal… algunas cosas después de todo nunca cambian.

**Fin**

(Fin… que fin… que todavía no acabo.)

_gra bua gra bua bua gra bua bua bua_ (traduciendo al panda de nuevo… me hubiera conseguido un traductor también) "¿pero que rayos hago yo aquí?" – Genma panda estaba dentro del mar, obviamente muy alejado de la costa de Japón y con rumbo a China – _gra bua bua gra buagra gra gra bua_ (y sigo traduciendo) "Naaaaa, que importa volveré a casa, me muero de hambre."

(Si, todos merecían un final feliz menos Genma… si soy malvada jaja jaja jaja jaja…. Señor Saotome que gusto… le presento a mi amigo Inuyasha… Inuyasha él es mi amigo Genma… Oh que pena que ya se tenga que ir señor… si hasta luego y ahora si…_Gali: ALTO!.. Y mis armas! y mi planeación de contraataque! Donde están los que venían a desconcentrarte!..Que hare con mis municiones!_ ..Con lagrimas en los ojos...XDD Dhou… bueno supongo que la saber que iba a venir Inuyasha sabían alo que se atenían… vemos a un Inuyasha nada conforme por no usar su colmillo de acero te parece si los ponemos todos en la mansión Kuno?... _Gali: mmmm ..._ tú nada Inuyasha te lo dije no lo ibas a poder usar)

**Fin**

25 de Abril de 2005

11:31 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**nota de autora:**

Bueno por fin terminamos esta loca historia así que solo diré ¡POR FIN! Cielos empecé esta historia desde enero del 2004 Jeje lo curioso es que la empecé pensando que sería una historia sencilla, pero ya ven se complico y se complico y se complico pero por fin la pude concluir así que entre esto y lo otro salud, brindo por eso

Dedicada a un niño especial por allí que seguro entre muchas penas que le estoy haciendo pasar espero poder sacarle una sonrisa, a mi joven doctor.

Y a todas las personas que me han estado **PRESIONANDO** **Y FASTIDIANDO** para terminar esta historia, a Gali chan la mayor de todas y a Sango chan que por fin me van a dejar en paz… ¬¬ Naaaaa saben que solo bromeo por personas como ustedes yo sigo escribiendo…. Ahaaaaaaaaaaa y no lo olvido a "_BlackCat_" que por fin me llegaron los videos de Hand Maid May muchisisisisisisismas gracias mí muy lindo queridisisisisisisismo, ye he andado buscando en el MSN pero simplemente no te hallo, pero mil gracias extendidas amigo espero que esta historia también te guste.

Bueno me despido por favor manden un correo me encantaría saber si les ha gustado esta muy loca shen Mimi chan

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

muy bien Gali, Inuyasha que quieren hacer aho…. Muy bien que significa esto.

_No es mi culpa no es mi culpa _– dice Gali escondiéndose detrás de Ranma y la no muy complacida Akane.

En la cocina de nuevo veo a toda la banda del Sengoku y aparte a toda la banda de Ranma Nibun no Ichi ósea a Ranma, Ryouga, Kuno, Moose, Miroku, Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo Kodashi estas con cara de no con muy buenas intenciones Kagome y Sango con Kirara y Shipou jugando en mi patio mientras todos los demás ya están descorchando una botella de champagne… un champagne no muy caro por supuesto.

solo vinimos a brindar. – dijeron casi todos al unísono mientras Gali asaltaba mi alacena sacando todas mis copas de cristal.

Pues nosotras no – gritaron Shampoo y Kodashi

Ah no y a que vienen

Por venganza.

Si, yo ni siquiera aparecí en esta historia como pudiste no incluir a la bella rosa negra, la capitana del equipo de gimnasia…

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla… Bien… gali?

_Si jefa_

Como cuantas opas de sopa instantánea (que no son marca ACME) quedaron en esa tu linda bolsa destroza puertas.

_Déjame ver… - fue y contó todas las sopas – 15 _

Bueno … Inuyasha un ultimo favor en este día si…15 sopas mas pero COMETELAS

Ahaaaaaaaaaaa – gritan las dos chicas

Inuyasha empiezo a perseguir a las chicas y estas corren como locas en círculos en mi casi destruido limonero en el patio mientras Shipou y Kirara van tras Inuyasha pensando que es un juego

si definitivamente un buen final…

_lo mismo opino_ – dijo Gali comiéndose a Ranma con la mirada de una forma no muy discreta, Akane estaba algo distraída platicando con Kagome _"no habrá forma de que lo secuestre un ratito, todas las demás ya lo hicieron por que no yo"_ pensó maléficamente Gali con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

…"sabiamente no quiero saber en que piensas Gali"- bueno vamos a brindar por aquí tengo una botella de tequila también ¿quien quiere?

Siiiiiiiiiii

Así la fiesta de "fin de historia" empezó y quien sabe cuando iba a terminar.

Tata Mimi chan

---------------------

bueno solo me queda agradecer a todas las personas presicosas que han seguido esta historia en esta pagino espero que les hay gustado

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: gracias siempre has de ser la primera que recuerdo de mis reviews siempre sin falta resivo uno tuyo, arigatou.

belzer: costo trabajo pero si volvio a ser habitable mi cocina, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado esta historia esperoque este capitulo tambien matta ne.

alison 500: arriba mexico de sobre todos los demas ajua espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

Shakka DV: como negarselo a una colega, espero ver pronto fics nuevos tuyos, me gustaron mucho la coleccion de songfic. sigue asi

sesshoumaru-sama: me dio mellito cuando me escribio usted sesshomaru sama, espero no haberlo desepcionado mi historia con todo respeto saludeme a Rin.

f-zelda: lo se mi ortografia es mi peor enemigo espero haberlo hecho mejor esta vez y te guste el final de la historia

Noriko-InLove: no se si habras terminado de leer esto en el portal o aqui pero qui lo dejo, gracias por todas tus porras espero que este final te haya gustado.

bueno aqui termino, bueno solo si ustedes quieren gali chan se muere por que hagamos un capitulo mas absolutamente **lemon **pero yo no se que hacer, si se me antoja pero los lemon no se me dan mucho, bueno lo dejo a su concideracion, apenas y tengo un poquito de tiempo empezare a subir mis nuevos oneshot.

**velo de novia**: un shot de **Miroku y sango**

**koibito**: un shot de **rin y sesshomaru** que quedo muy lindo me encanta.

**aroma**: un lemon que hice por culpa de uan amiga de **Kagome e Inuyasha**

y mas de** kagome**.

**contigo aprendi**: la continuacion de excepto el corazon de** sakura CC**

y dos series nuevas.

**metodo cientifico**: algo de mis locuras de **st tail**

**genio embotellado**: la historia mas alterna que tengo de **st tail**... _creo_.

bueno creo que tengo mucho trabajo pero no desespereis ya pronto llegan las vacaciones y me dara tiempo para subir todo lo que me hace falta por ahora demaciado trabajo con la universidad pero lo prometo pronto lo tendran en sus manos

hasta luego cuidence mucho.

shan shen mimi chan


End file.
